Ternura
by Sakhory
Summary: Porque, ese extraño inglés, que venía de aquel mundo tan retorcido, le generaba muchas cosas, pero la principal era ternura. Y ganas de darle su amor. Francia/2P!UK. Insinuaciones de 2P!Francia/UK.


Hola (: Pues, vengo con una parejita un tanto única. Francia x 2P! Inglaterra.

Dedicado a _incestyaoilady_, que fue quién me metió la idea en la cabeza, gracias a cierto review. Jo, ¡eres una experta en mensajes subliminales! Pero no pude resistirme a la idea. Así que, gracias por dejarme usar tú idea, y esto va especialmente para ti (y a toda aquella persona que quiera leer sobre este par). ¡Qué disfrutes la lectura!

**Advertencias:** 2P!, Yaoi, Fluff. Algo Lime.

* * *

Francia sentía que deliraba, en todos los colores del arcoíris, habidos y por haber.

¿En qué mundo existía la posibilidad de que Inglaterra lo observara de _esa_ forma?

Bueno, había que aclarar algunos puntos. Primero, no era el Inglaterra que conocía, y tampoco era de este mundo. Era Inglaterra sí, pero de otro mundo.

Un mundo bastante retorcido.

No había terminado de entender cómo _el otro Inglaterra_ había terminado allí.

—_Hola—saludó Inglaterra, refunfuñón—Por cuestiones de la magia, apareció éste en mi casa. Se tendrá que quedar. Saluda… _yo_. _

—Holaaaa~_—había dicho el otro inglés. _

_Era muchísimo más simpático que el cejón (a pesar de que este también era cejón), y también físicamente diferente. Era igual de alto que el otro, pero era un poco más pálido, el pelo que oscilaba entre el pelirrojo y el rubio, vestía en colores llamativos, y tenía unos ojos saltones que intimidaban: celestes con algunos matices rosados. Todo un fenómeno. _

—_Soy Inglaterra—siguió el extraño, a lo que el Inglaterra gruñón dijo "Yo soy Inglaterra" —Y mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland. Pero pueden llamarme _Artie~_. _

Pero, mierda, le gustaba igual que el gruñón. Tal vez más. ¿Cómo negarse a esa hermosa carita blanca que pedía que la llenen de besos? ¿O ante esos ojos celestes, que parecían llenos de inocencia?

Parecían. Dudaba que fueran pura inocencia. Claro, al principio lo creía, pero duró hasta que probó uno de los panecillos del inglés, entonces ahí sí dudó de su inocencia. Es decir, ¿veneno? Suerte que era una nación. Estuvo enfermo más de una semana, mientras su fabuloso rostro se demacraba. Aunque no todo había sido completamente malo…

—_Lo siento, honey, debí haberte advertido~—había dicho el Inglaterra psicópata. De verdad parecía arrepentido. No entendía a ese tipo, no lograba imaginar que podría pasar por esa cabeza— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que estés mejor? _

—_Darme amor—había contestado Francia, más por acto reflejo que por otra cosa. _

_Le sorprendió que el británico besara suavemente sus labios. Un pequeño beso, casto, cosa a la que Francia no estaba muy acostumbrado… dado que solía ir directo a la lengua. Artie se separó de él, con un sonrojo en las mejillas llenas de maquillaje, y una sonrisa en los labios. _

Eso había sido completamente sorpresivo. Pero a Francia le había encantado.

Por eso estaba enfrente de la casa del británico gruñón.

— ¿Qué quieres, _frog_? —lo recibió "amablemente" Arthur.

—Vengo a ver a Artie~—contestó el francés.

—Ah. Al idiota. Está en la cocina. No hagas nada pervertido.

Francis entró en la cocina, más feliz que un niño a la hora de abrir los regalos de Navidad.

Bueno, después de todo, el inglés pelirrojo había sido una especie de regalo, por parte de un dios divino. El recién llegado era un joven muy apuesto, con linda personalidad (quitándole algunas manías y tendencias psicópatas), tenía un lindo aire inocente, y lo mejor de todo: Parecía estar interesado en Francis.

.

Artie estaba muy feliz. Su homólogo era un poco gruñón, pero estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente como esa. Le recordaba a su Francia. Ah, el francés que solía robarle los suspiros, su amor platónico.

Pero el Francia que había conocido no era el mismo Francia. ¡Eran tan diferentes! Pero tampoco podía decir que uno era mejor que el otro. El francés que conocía era muy sexy, masculino, gruñón, serio. Este nuevo francés también era sexy, aunque su masculinidad era bastante distinta del otro. No era para nada gruñón o serio. Era mucho más amable, y _god_, ¡lo había tratado como a un príncipe, o alguien digno de la realeza!

Con la debilidad que tenía a todo lo francés, la nación de ese nuevo mundo era todo un descubrimiento. Y lo traía completamente hipnotizado. Parecía perfecto.

Aunque había un asunto que lo tenía bastante preocupado, irritado y… celoso.

— _¿Francia? —inquirió Inglaterra, su homólogo—No. Con ese bastardo del vino, no. _

— _¿Por qué no? Es perfecto—había replicado el simpático inglés. _

—_Podría darte mil razones. No te ilusiones con él. _

— _¿Estás celoso? _

—_No, imbécil. Es un mujeriego. Te lastimará, y vendrás llorando a mí. Friki. _

—_No lo parece~_

—_Créeme que sí. Pervertido, y no sólo mujeriego. Se ha acostado con la mitad de la población mundial. Quiere pervertir a cualquier cosa que tenga dos piernas, no importa el sexo, nacionalidad, si es persona o nación, o lo que sea. _

—_Al menos no discrimina. _

Había dicho eso, pero en el fondo, le dolía la idea de que ese hombre era así. ¡Lo había tratado tan bien, que se había sentido la única persona existente en la vida del francés! ¿Y porqué tenía que dolerle tanto, si apenas lo conocía desde hacía pocas semanas? Este nuevo Francia se había ganado buena parte de su corazón, impulsándolo a hacer cosas que jamás se imaginó hacer.

Siendo sincero, no se creía capaz de robarle un beso a alguien. Pero es que ese "Darme amor" le había sonado demasiado sugerente y tentador.

.

—Artie~—lo llamó cariñosamente Francia. El aludido se dio media vuelta, y por un segundo, se olvidó de los _cupcakes_ (los cuáles su homólogo le había prohibido envenenar). Lo único que le importaba, era el rubio que lo observaba desde la puerta. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Era un poco vergonzoso que lo viera con el delantal verde de Arthur (Ah, el verde era un color tan aburrido para él, lástima que el Inglaterra de ese mundo lo amara).

—Francis—saludó, tratando de ver si el dueño de la casa se encontraba allí. Afortunadamente, no. Estaba a solas con el mayor.

—_Mon cher_, ¿otra vez cocinando? ¿Acaso planeas envenenarme?

—No, Arthur me ha prohibido usar sustancias peligrosas. Pero creo que había naftalina en el sótano~

—Claro—musitó Francia, deseando que aquel psicópata no entrara al sótano bajo ningún concepto. Nota mental: Avisar al vándalo sobre eso.

— ¿Quieres uno? —ofreció el otro, sacando la bandeja del horno. Francia miró lo que le ofrecían, con cierta desconfianza. Pero no pudo negarse ante la mirada del otro. Esos ojos le impedían negarse.

—De acuerdo—aceptó, derrotado. Artie sonrió, muy feliz, y fue dando saltitos hasta dónde se encontraba el galo. Le tendió la bandeja. Francia tomó uno, con miedo, y se lo llevó a la boca.

Nunca creyó que la comida británica sabría tan bien.

La otra nación lo miraba, expectante. Inglaterra sentía que temblaba. Su interés amoroso iba a opinar de su comida… sin venenos de por medio. Oh, sí, extraño, pero si obtenía buenos resultados, tal vez podría considerar desintoxicar la comida más seguido.

—Delicioso. Sublime. Un manjar—elogió el francés, sorprendido.

El británico no pudo evitar dar un par de saltos de alegría, con una sonrisa adueñándose de su cara.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eres el primero que me dice eso! _Thank you, honey!_—dijo emocionado el inglés. Bueno, es que era la primera persona que probaba su comida sin veneno… aunque ya lo había intoxicado antes.

Francia tenía que pensar en algo. Un silencio incómodo se había cernido sobre ellos. Él era el país del amor, debía pensar en algo para salvar el tiempo a solas que tenían. Inglaterra seguía sonriendo, aunque parecía tener calor. Entonces, el británico se pasó una mano por la cara.

Y el francés pudo percatarse de algo que nunca antes había visto.

—_Mon cher…_—lo llamó, y éste le prestó atención—No sabía que tenías pecas.

El inglés quedó paralizado en el acto.

No podía ser. ¿Acaso su maquillaje se había salido? Vio su mano. Sí, tenía algo de él. Oh, no. Sus horribles pecas ahora estaban a la vista del francés. No, no, no. No podía ser cierto. Se tapó la cara, y le dio la espalda. No quería ver la cara de burla de Francis, o que se riera de su rostro, así como solía hacerlo el Estados Unidos de su mundo.

Francia levantó una ceja. ¿Por qué se avergonzaba tanto? ¡Se veía tan lindo e inocente con esas pequeñas manchas en su rostro!

—Oye, no tienes por qué avergonzarte~—le dijo Francis, tratando de animarlo. El británico murmuró algo que no llegó a escuchar—Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?

—…Son feas.

—No lo son.

—Sí, sí lo son. Arruinan mi precioso rostro.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—…Me lo suelen decir.

Francia suspiró. Sonaría mal, pero ese pequeño complejo lo hacía parecer todavía más adorable. Le daban ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo de todos esos abusones de su mundo. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, ¿Y si su contraparte era uno de esos abusones? No importaba qué, sentía que debía darle su amor.

—_France? _—inquirió el inglés, sorprendido, cuándo sintió los brazos del galo rodearlo.

—_Mon amour Angleterre_.

—Artie—corrigió el menor.

—Permíteme decirte… que eres completamente hermoso… con o sin tus pecas.

El más bajo sintió que su cara se volvía de todos los tonos de rojo existentes. Le temblaban levemente las rodillas, y se le erizaba el vello de la nuca al sentir la respiración del mayor chocar contra esa zona tan sensible.

Francia acercó más los labios a la nuca del británico. Rozó la piel, y depositó un pequeño beso allí. Inglaterra se estremeció. Sintió cómo las manos del francés se colaban bajo su camisa, acariciándole la piel del bajo vientre. Dejó salir una risita, dado que las caricias le hacían cosquillas.

Francis pasó a besar suavemente los costados del cuello de Artie. Éste se giró, para quedar frente al francés. Pudo ver cierto brillo de lujuria en los ojos azules de éste. Acercó suavemente el rostro al del mayor, para besarlo.

¡Cómo habían extrañado sentir los labios del otro! Después de aquél día que el inglés se había atrevido a besarlo, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a tocar el tema o intentar hacer lo mismo.

Reino Unido se deleitó completamente con el sabor de esos labios. Disfrutó con las caricias atrevidas que el mayor le daba. Era todo lo que había soñado. Estar con Francia. Por un segundo, su repentina felicidad se esfumó. ¿Estaba sustituyendo al Francia que siempre quiso? Bueno, éste también era Francia… ¿Porqué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? La lengua de Francis, pidiendo permiso para introducirse en su boca, lo hizo salir de sus dramas mentales. ¿Qué importaba? Debía disfrutar el momento. Entreabrió los labios, sintiendo cómo la lengua áspera del otro jugueteaba con la suya. Ese hombre lo hacía sentir inmensamente bien. Como nadie lo había hecho sentirse antes.

El mayor estaba en el mismo estado de euforia que el otro. El inglés respondía bien a todas sus muestras de afecto. Llevaba tiempo queriendo demostrarle amor de esa forma. Sintió cómo las pequeñas manos del británico jugueteaban con su cabello.

Artie se maravillaba con la suavidad de aquellas hebras doradas. Pero quería más de Francis. No le bastaba con los besos húmedos y las caricias bajo la camisa y el chaleco, ya desabrochados. _Necesitaba_ sentirlo más. Mordisqueó los labios del galo. También rozó la entrepierna de éste, usando su rodilla.

Francia casi abría los ojos desmesuradamente ante esa acción. Definitivamente, no esperaba eso de parte del otro. Pero el toque de esa rodilla… le daba ganas de hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante. ¿Y si aparecía Arthur, el dueño de la casa, el Inglaterra de su mundo? ¿Debería demostrarle amor a esa criatura tan inocente en esa cocina, donde el inglés gruñón hacía la peor comida del mundo? ¿Y si era la primera vez del pelirrojo? Muchas preguntas que lo harían detenerse, pero demasiadas emociones juntas como para parar. Eso último le ganaba a cualquier otra cosa.

Comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del menor. Éste se estremeció, al sentir las manos de Francia rozarle su parte sensible de forma nada inconsciente. El francés bajó los pantalones de un tirón, dejando al descubierto unas piernas delgadas y pálidas. Pudo observar las pequeñas pecas sobre la piel del inglés. Sonriendo, porque consideraba que eso lo hacía todavía más único, besó suavemente el muslo, muy cerca de sus bóxer con unicornios dibujados.

Inglaterra tenía las mejillas algo rojas. Se sentía muy nervioso. Además de que el galo lograba ponerlo de los nervios, estaban a punto de hacerle el amor en una cocina ajena, y sobre todo, el mayor realizaba esos pequeños gestos que lo hacían sentir increíblemente extraño. Extraño, pero bien. Sentía que por fin alguien lo quería a su lado… aunque fuera sólo por un día. Eso lo había entristecido un poco, cosa que el otro notó.

—_Mon amour?_ ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la nación francesa.

—N-no es nada—tartamudeó. No iba a arruinar el momento.

—No te creo nada. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

—Yo… no me gusta estar triste.

— ¿Estás triste?

—Un poquito.

— ¿Porqué?

—Porque… _United Kingdom _me dijo que me dejarías. Que te irías con otra persona o nación. Que sólo me usarías por unos momentos y nada más. _Snif~_—los ojos del menor se habían empezado a cristalizar, debido a un inminente llanto.

—No llores—pidió Francia—Esto no será un nada más.

— ¿En serio?

—Siempre ocuparás un lugar en _mon coeur_.

.

—Demasiado cursi—se quejó Francia, observando a los otros dos.

Inglaterra observó a ese francés. El que venía del mismo mundo que su molesto homólogo. Era bastante distinto a Francis. Más serio y macho, y menos amor y cursiladas. Le caía bien. Tal vez demasiado.

El problema era que el francés estaba reacio a hablarle. Parecía no entender que era diferente que Artie.

Y ahí estaba Artie, besándose con el _frog_, como si no hubiera un mañana. En la cocina de Arthur.

— ¿Me explicas cómo terminé aquí, psicópata? —preguntó por enésima vez Francia, amargado a causa de que el anfitrión no lo dejaba fumar en la casa.

—Mira, barbudo—porque, era cierto: ese francés también era demasiado peludo para su gusto—Sería demasiado complicado que lo entendieras. Sólo quería mandar a ese de vuelta a su mundo, y me salió mal. Aunque… me alegra que no haya sido América. No soportaría a dos.

— ¿No soportas a Estados Unidos?

—No.

—Me caes un poco mejor.

Inglaterra iba a agradecer, pero los gemidos de aquellos dos habían comenzado a ser bastante audibles e imposibles de ignorar.

— ¿Y si nos vamos? —sugirió el francés.

—Nos vamos.

Antes de irse, ninguno de los dos puso reprimir una mueca de asco e indignación.

Tampoco podían disimular cierta envidia.

* * *

Ahora sí, pueden vomitar arcoíris D: . Espero que les haya gustado (: Llevaba un buen tiempo sin escribir algo tan subido de tono o.o ojalá haya quedado bien. Cualquier comentario, opinión o lo que sea, por review~. Que tengan un buen día!


End file.
